Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 35: Legacy of the Lost
Soloable by Lv75 NIN/BRD with Trusts: Sylvie (UC), Cornelia, Joachim and Kupipi. This is a kiting/nuking fight, so a proper nuking set and San spells are required. Bard support job is strictly for Horde Lullaby to wipe his Ni shadows. Strategy is simple: Keep Yonin up and wheel/debuff until he spawns the clones, then kite them around the room until they despawn. You can /WAR to hold hate, but he has good accuracy, so allowing hate to bounce a bit will help with keeping shadows up. This is obviously an endurance fight, and the only time I was ever in danger of dying was after Mijin Gakure but recovered fairly easily. Finished with 4min left on the clock. -'Metazon of Asura' *Easy solo 99 PUP/DNC. Soulsoother head. Tried to deploy out of Mijin Gakure range but puppet still got hit. Wiped out 90% of puppet's health, but only hit me for 150. The shadow images were a joke. Easily Duo'd 99DNC/49NIN and 99BLM/49WHM. Possible solo on several 99 jobs. --AngryKitty 18:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Duo'd this with 2x MNK90/NIN. Went in ,2hr'd and won. very easy fight. 2/4/2011 Amarao / Asura Successfully completed this with the following setup: RDM/DRK(no need for drk sub, was more of a mistake on his part), WHM/BLM, SAM/NINx2, WAR/NIN, MNK/NIN. Buffs at the start, melee engaged and proceeded to tp burn using 2hrs. Rdm diagad the pops and kited them to the entrance. Very easy bc overall, we were never in any danger - no one's hp even went yellow, the mob was only able to Mijin Gakure immediately before he died. --Vince That TP move in which he makes 5 replicas of himself is too much for an inexperienced party to handle. Hate bounces too much in this fight. We had to manaburn it >_> --Pook 19:27, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Its easier than that. They despawn after 20 seconds. They share their initial target with the original, but hate is not linked. Its quite easy for a redmage to diaga and kite them. We only ever saw 4 replicas at any one time; he can use Utsu: San, ranged attacks and most Ninjutsu. --Overdrive Bismark 19:53, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Just did this as NIN/WAR, RNG/NIN, BLU/NIN, BLU/THF, RDM/BLM, RDM/WHM. I was the only one that died (I was BLU/NIN), but that's cuz I went crazy spamming spells at the end and didn't pay enough attention to my shadows. Mijin Gakure hurt, but didn't kill anyone (probably thanks to Barfira; some of us had Stoneskin too from the other BLU's Diamondhide). We cast Actinic Burst on the shadows when they popped and they didn't pose any sort of threat, as far as I could tell. One thing to note though is that he is extremely evasive. With 286 sword skill and +44 accuracy, I still was missing somewhat often. I'd definitely recommend sushi to all melees. --Kyrial 20:28, 5 June 2007 (CDT) 0/4 with NIN SAM RDM SMN BLU BLM . Definitely more challenging than most ToAH missions. Swapped WHM in for BLM and got him to 18%. His 6x copies picked us off one by one, and some of us had to disband after. Shame. Framerate 21:29, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Fighting at the Door helps to sort out the clones. also be sure to have RDM paralyze and blind since he has triple attack and can take tank down to red. our set up was RDM WHM BRD PLD THF BLU. Hunterx Jun, 6 19:28:40 1/1 win, with RDM WHM BLM WAR NIN. Fought main NM at one end, when the clones spawned, the BLM Diaga and kited them to the other side, by the time they reached the door they would despawn. Kept Barfira up during battle because of Mijin Gakure. -- 15:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :* Mijin Gakure is not fire damage ;-) Magic damage yes, elemental damage no. Shell and "-magic damage taken" gear are the only things which effect it. People see red and think fire ^^; Someone survived once when Barfira was used then they died the next without it; probably how the rumors started. Same with the "THF gets last hit" or "Signet hurts Kirin drops" rumors that use to fly around lol. See the page on it for more info if needed. --Bekisa 20:53, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :* Seconding this comment made by Bekisa. Barfira doesnt affect anything, it's Mijin Gakure, . The damage done is relative to what Gessho HP is, not any Element factors. Helped a friend with this and Gessho Mijin Gakure at 50%, and it wiped everyone in range. Another time he did it at 20~25% life left, and we survived. Anyone else could confirm the same results fighting any monster that uses Mijin Gakure. --Malitia 19:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Our setup was Blu/Nin, Blm/Whm, Rdm/Whm, Pld/War, Pld/War, Nin/War. RDM lowered his attacks best he could as he ate up the PLDs' HP (I was being hit normally for 120-200 damage) and NIN's shadows. The BLU did an AoE move and kited the clones in a circle, and everyone kept everyone healed, even the BLM. We ended the fight with Gessho @ 25%-35%, using all 2hours and just having bad luck with the BLM and RDM dying during their 2hour. He does quite often use Ranged Attacks, so kiting him around the area while melees follow and damage it when he stops might work, but I am still worried about his TP moves, if he is too far away to use them on the kiter or if it will not matter. Jager 14:22 7 August 2007 (CDT) Very easy fight, had 2blms that never even nuked (were waiting for clones). Zerged him very quick. His 2hour hurt but whm had us buffed with Barfira so not too bad. I think I could have duo'd him on 80Blu just as long as a healer or other got clones on pop. -Defiledsickness moved Player Testimonies A couple of player testimonies were placed under the Game Description section, for some reason. So I'm moving them here instead. If anyone wants to stick them on a /Strategy page later, or something, then feel free. --Ivrai 21:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The Side Notes: Our set up was DRG/SAM, MNK/NIN, RDM/BLM, DRK/SAM, RNG/NIN, WHM/BLM. Monk was Tank, Red Mage kited the clones, and melees when all out and the we pull the NM to the north so the 2hr would wipe the PT. Battle took 6mins and 52secs with this set up. Also, Rdm cannot kite well w/o Crimson pants for speed. This fight can not really be zerged. Attempted today with SAM/WAR SAM/WAR SAM/WAR DRK/DRG MNK/WAR BRD/WHM. Damage was way overkill, Gessho was already at 35% before the SAM had even used their 2hr. However, he popped all of his summons and before the BRD could diaga them away, they Mijin Gakure and wiped the entire party. Theoretically if you brought a RDM/DRK instead of one of the DD to stunlock him it could be done. Realistically 3 SAM a RDM/DRK, BRD, and WHM could zerg him down as long as someone was designated to tag all of the summons with Diaga before he killed everyone else. With sushi, good gear, and SV double Minuet, my Gekko's were doing 759 outside of 2hr and close to 1k with 2hr up. You only need to take off 11.5k HP before he gives up, so 3 SAM would be able to do that damage if each gets off 6 WS. My friends and I won with this setup: 75Rng/War (with blink band) 75Mnk/Nin 75 War/Nin 75Thf/Nin 75Drg/Sam (Wyvern doesn't like the AoE) and 74Whm/Blm. We used a strategy of chaos kite. War would do initial provoke with Haste and Regen3 Protect IV and Shell IV. After that Whm would basically Cure if needed if not Regen most to pull less hate. The Melee would bounce hate and kite when they received it. Items used: Sushi for Acc. Mushroom stew for MP and hMP. Ninja tools, Potions for Melee, and as well as some Reraise incase NM did Mijin Gakure. It was actually kinda fun to wing it and not really much to it. I have to say we did get lucky though. No Mijin Gakure till @ 25% (1 death) and he didn't spawn the clones till he was at about 18% HP. Ranger and Monk used 2 hour at about 25-30% but it wasn't needed since his HP was falling fast enough. Just thought I'ld add it in the event you can't find a Nin or Pld to pull the hate for you. This strategy isn't recommended but a viable alternative to the ideal. GL ^^ Did this fight last night with PLD/WAR, SAM/NIN, SAM/WAR, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM, WHM/SMN (me). Most of the fight the SAMs were lying face down from the sweep move he does. Had no problem keeping the PLD alive though. The record on the fight when we went in was about 4:30. We took 27:12. Both SAMs did get their 2hours off in between deaths (each died and unweakened 3 times) but most of the fight was PLD solo. His clones didn't bother us much. He called them 3 times. First time RDM diaga and died so they just beat on the PLD until they got bored and left. The other 2 times RDM successfully kited them until they gave up and left. The way things went we would have been screwed with a NIN tank, but while I don't recommend it, this fight can be beaten by the slow steady application of damage over the whole time. After she unweakened the first time our RDM mostly meleed with the PLD while the SAMs were unweakening. They would take a few range shots and then run into melee for WSs (and usually die quickly). The only move to really worry about (from our 1 run experience) was his version of sweep that almost 1-shotted me thru my stonekin. The tricky little birdy teleported right before the sweep and thus was in the middle of the mages. He only did this once (his first WS I think) or he would have beaten us easily. The rest of the sweeps the PLD took on no problem (although the SAMs usually died). As others have said, this was the hardest ToAU fight up to this point, but I would still say it's not that bad as long as you don't underestimate that sweep move (like we did) and have people there that don't panic (which is always good). ShadowKatze 16:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) We did it on 4 Player with Setup PLD/RDM, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM. Paladin tanked the Monster, WHM and RDM keep him alive, BLM nuke it down. We had 10 minutes time left. Dont tell ppl this fight is so hard... lol its an easy one. Achiminky 10:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Barely cleared with a MNK/DNC, RDM/SCH, RDM/WHM, BLM/WHM setup. MNK tanked with Phalanx II, keeping hate most of the time, BLM nuked and occasionally cured, RDM/WHM kept the MNK alive, and the RDM/SCH tanked the clones with phalanx/ss/terra's/jelly ring claiming them all with diaga and supported with cures and occasional dark arts+nukes. At about 20-30% he used Mijin and killed the RDM/WHM and the MNK. At that point the BLM and chainspell+dark arts+nukes quickly finished him off. Uncomfortably close fight but very fun. There was a lot of struggling to keep everyone alive, so although it is very possible to win with a MNK tank, it's not ideal. Lots of +/-enmity gear is suggestable for atypical tank situations like this. --Petru-Ragnarok 13:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) 5-manned this with MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM, BLM/RDM, and BRD/WHM. Mnk and Blu shared tanking, using tavnazian tacos. Blm kited adds and debuffed (Frost/Rasp, etc). Actinic Burst is very useful for the adds. Brd used only haste songs on melee to keep shadows up. Gessho hits fast, but it's not too difficult for a skilled player to keep shadows up. Blu ended up going down when adds popped and TP move went off at the same time, so Mnk and Blm both 2hrd near end of fight. Very doable. --KosnIre 18:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) 1/1 with PLD/WAR MNK/NIN DRK/NIN RDM/BLM SMN/WHM WHM/BLM. RDM kited and debuffed while the rest took him down like a normal mob. Stunning after Mijin Gakure provided enough time to cure anyone that was low. Shadows on DD were never down long enough to cause significant damage. At 40% the MNK used Hundred Fists and that was that. Finished in six minutes fifty-seven seconds. --[Hastur Trio'ed Gessho as RDM/WHM, SCH/RDM, PLD/NIN 1/2 on this fight, first fight our PLD wiped and we had to run away. RDM kept Tier II enfeebles on and helped curing. Once the copy Gesshos spawned he'd diaga Gessho and kite the copy until they would despawn. Most damage came from Helices and Bio II. I used Hailstorm Ebullience + Cryohelix and it hit always for 188 DMG, 194 with U pendant active. Using this method it was a slow but steady kind of fight. Near the end he teleported asround and Mijin gakured us, which we were able to survive but AoE TP move knocked me out. used chainspell Blizzard III to end the fight. MP conservation is a pretty important part at least on the SCH's part, Argute Gown for a faster sublimation charge helps alot. Saliva (RDM), Ramzah (PLD) and Chaosi (SCH) of Sylph. Trioed as RDM/WHM, SCH/RDM, PLD/NIN also, fight went real easy. Atonement for the PLD really does a number on Gessho, Bio2 and atonement spam is all that was used. Very easy fight. - Kizite, Rimie, and Jobea Barely won with PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM, SAM/NIN x2 on first attempt. Clones were hitting me (WHM) for about 50 damage per hit after stoneskin wore off with -12% phys dmg down, about 300 def, and no phalanx. Whoever was kiting clones usually ended up in low red before they despawned. Regular attacks from Gessho on PLD did about 150 or so on average. --Redhobbit 14:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Finished this fight last night with little difficulty. Setup was PLD WAR DRG RDM/WHM(me) SMN/WHM WHM/BLM (Not sure on Melee subs, pretty sure NIN and war for PLD). I wanted to note that kiting this is quiet simple as RDM. Somewhere above someone notes that you need crimmson pants for RDM kiting... this is patently false. The point of your kiting is less about avoiding being hit and more about getting them away fromthe main party. Using Phalanx, Stoneskin, and some -PDT% (Earth Staff(20%)/Cheviot Cape(5%)/Goliard Trews(3%)) I honestly think you could do this without the -PDT% gear. I was able to kite without them ever getting thru and causing me damage. Just hit me for lots of 0's. Took them about 30 seconds to despawn so you don't have to worry about them for long. Be ready for a 2nd diaga if they start heading back to the party. After they despawn Cancel/Recast stoneskin and you'll be good to go. :) --Mauddib 18:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 5 Manned PLD SMNx2 COR WHM - Summoners BP'd on gessho while PLD kept kiting him around and WHM cured PLD. Might have done better with a RDM instead of WHM. Would have been a really easy win with one more form of refresh (and if I hadn't been the cor and 2x smns). --Leknaat 22:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Mission Fight Info Seems like there was a lot of confusion on the wiki page about the fundamental points about mission fights. I didnt understand what the confusion was, but its important to note that: * It's a mission fight so only the person who needs the battle field needs a key item to open the battlefield to the party. In this case the Percipient Eye. Is there any mission fight anywhere, where people helping need to collect a special item to just get in? If 1 person unlocks it, anyone else can get in, who is in party. ** Ephramadian Gold Coin is needed by all players who undertake The Black Coffin, even if they have already completed it. There are exceptions to most rules. * People who had finished ToAU, like myself, and were helping our friend did not have, or need, the Gold Coin, or the Eye when we entered. We went straight from Nashmau to Talacca, and waited at the Rock slab. * It's a mission fight, so you dont lose XP when you die, and you only die inside. So the myth/irrelevance of if you die inside but raise outside you lose XP, is totally unplaced, and actually pretty dumb. There's no mission fight in any Nation, ZM, CoP, ToAU, where you lose XP on death. * When we died, and were ejected from the battlefield, our Reraise did not wipe. Upon entry only spells wipe, not items. For example food. Duo Duo'd in 10 minutes and 53 seconds by 90PLD/RDM and 90BLM/RDM. PLD ate Spaghetti Carbonara, drank a Yagudo Drink and a Pro-Ether, BLM used a melon pie and Yagudo Drink. Both used 2 hours, though may not have been necessary. BLM survived Mijin Gakure but died soon after, but PLD had no trouble finishing him off. The clones posed no threat. As long as you're properly prepared it's not a completely tough fight. --Lilar 06:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Solo on BST Soloed as BST/DNC 90/45 totally unprepared. Used a Crafty Clyvonne and planned to fight alongside but Gessho double attack-crit'ed me, so I was in red from the beginning of the fight. Clyvonne did well until 40% when he spammed Utsusemi+Yagudo roundhouse kick and double-attacked more often. I ran away then popped and 2H'ed a Lulush and used the Ice TP move when Lulush was 100%. Paralyze landed without a problem and Gessho couldn't move anymore, and it went smoothly. Never used reward since I forgot pet food. I chickened, but when I rethink this fight, 2hr wasn't necessary. He never used a clone. Goldengreg 14:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BST/WHM 85 with some difficulty. Several Pet Food Zeta with Enhnacing Reward Gear was crucial to keeping pet alive. Well geared equipment that adds to pet stats also helped (Liontamer, Spurrer Beret, Monster Gloves (CB Macro) in my case). Used 1 Dipper Yuly as pet (then 2hour'd) (and used reward as often as possible). DD'd alongside pet to take NM shadows down as fast as possible, as well as Diaga, Dia II and Paralyze (which stuck on the NM several times with no special enfeeb/mnd gear - have a few merits on enfeeb though). Had to /heal a few times when MP was low. Close call when the NM used Mijin Gakure (had to DS+CureIV+Snarl) . Kept Blink/Stoneskin up at all times.--Jackss 21:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as BST90/DNC45. In retrospect, should have come /RDM or /WHM for Cure/Barfire(a). Used AudacioucAnna, waited for Call Beast timer to wear down and Glyph Axe to Regain her to 100% TP. Gessho had Utsusemi: Ni up right off the bat, used Secretion for Evasion Boost (proved to be fairly potent, Gessho missed about 1/3rd of his attacks). Used Reward 3x times throughout the fight. Tried to use Tail Blow to Stun spells, TP moves were too fast to Stun. At about 25% he used Mijin Gakure; being within range for the battle music was enough to get hit by it, putting me into orange HP. Almost used Familiar to prevent having to call another pet (Anna was about 20% HP), but still managed to finish him off without it. My advice is to stay out of range of Mijin Gakure and use a macro to know when to run in and use Ready. He did not spawn any clones, so I'm not sure if I got lucky or because it was not being fed much TP. --DerangedBlue 21:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Solo DNC Just soloed this as DNC90/NIN40 it is possible if you lucky that no clones and/or majin doesnt take you out went in with 5 finishing moves 3 before i zoned in 2 upon zone it Reraise (incase >_>) tav taco my gear aint fantastic Main Parazonium +2 Off hand Kila +2 Range nothing Ammo Charis Feather head charis tiara+1 Neck Chivalrous chain Ear1 brutal earring ear2 velocity earring Body scorpian harness hands Charis bangles+1 Ring1 rajas ring ring2 Heed ring back Boxers mantle waist swift belt legs charis rights+1 feet Charis toeshoes+1 i kept shadows up and drain samba up at all times my eva isnt capped so at times he would tear through my shadows fairly quickly while other times he would miss +10 hits in a row. 2 houred me once around 40% no chance to stun took me to 137/1290 was actually less but drain samaba gave me a bit more health luckly. clones were a no go. not once did he bring them out. in any case good luck and take care! PS took 12 Minutes 21seconds i only WS 3 times in battle once in the beginning to see how much it would do and twice around half way. Shiranuj 18:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Shiranuj Just went 1/2 as Tarutaru 90DNC/45NIN with 1268 HP. He pulled clones out both times, and they disappeared after being ignored for a bit. Mijin Gakure got me the first time (EVA build listed below, ate a Coeurl Sub). The second time I thought maybe more HP would save me from Mijin, so I ate Carbonara for that extra HP boost. I have capped evasion at 356. Kept Fan Dance up, started with 3 finishing moves and shadows. Gessho used Mijin around the same time as the above testimony states. I used Trance after Mijin in order to get my health back to full and have enough TP to finish him quickly, in case he decided to 2hr again. Took 13 min, 42 secs. He does go through shadows pretty quickly, but it was not unmanageable. Build is as follows: 2 EVA Kilas+2, Charis Feather, Optical Hat, Evasion Torque, two Dodge Earrings, Aurore Doublet, Etoile Bangles, Rajas Ring, Heed Ring, Corse Cape, Scouter's Rope, Charis Tights +1, Ballerines. Good luck to you! Cumaea 03:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I had little difficulty with this boss, beat it first time around with 90DNC/45NIN with 1288 HP on my Mithra. The Twilight Dagger was a big help, but didn't make or break the battle. After buffing up, I entered the battle with the intent to Drain Samba him. This did not work, as he will spam spells on you. I also kept Quick Step maxed on him at all times to keep his Evasion low, just keep using the Presto + Step Combo to ensure you get a decent 2 Finishing Moves from the transaction. Once maxed, you'll pretty much hit him every time. With my Evasion set at 349, his physical attacks never landed, only his TP moves and Spells landed and they drink up 1 - 3 shadows per hit. Each will roughly do between 150 - 300 dmg. The only time I had difficulty with this boss was when he create an army of clones. They will spawn right on top of you, and spam you. At this point, Fan Dance saved me and I popped Trance to endure the punishment. After that I kept Fan Dance up for the rest of the fight, at which point his damage never really posed a threat. I kept above 1000+ HP at all times, because his Mijin did roughly 950 DMG to me. A single Curing Waltz V will completely heal that, and he won't do Mijin again until well after your Waltz has cooled down. So don't feel guilty for using your best heals. He is very vulnerable to Stun and Wild Flourish, so feel free to take a quick 2000 out him with your best weapon skill. It's not really required, I only did it once. After that I just heal tanked him to death without issue and kept my TP reserves high. Took 12 Minutes and 40 Seconds. Hope this helps! Cheshya 12:22, July 07, 2011 (CST) PUP Solo Tried first as 90PUP/DNC using soulsoother (with flashbulb) and evasion gear (+38) and ate a sushi I had on hand, Gessho hits hard but nothing Cure VI spam and the occasional waltz couldn't handle. Used healing waltz to keep the enfeebles off to avoid soulsoother's AI, but at ~20% was hit with blind and Mijin Gakure, and got killed because my puppet felt what I really needed was to see the final blow coming. Went back with /nin. Entered and rested up a DEA automaton. While fighting pull back so puppet is out of range of Happobarai (Sweep). This time he called his clones twice, just kite them around the arena until they despawn (10-20 seconds) and get back to killing. As an added precaution you may want to bring antidotes and eyedrops to prevent your puppet from wasting time casting -na spells (Had some antidotes ready but didn't need them). Not a hard fight but keep an eye on your shadows and be ready to repair (or activate)-role reversal or vent if you get caught by a Mijin Gakure and can't wait for a cure. --Telford 19:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) NIN Solo Easy fight on 90NIN/45DNC. Keep evasion gear on, and just hammer away. Save your TP in case you need a waltz or two. He spawned copies one time during the fight but they despawned after 1 min, just kite them if they are giving you trouble. His Mijin Gakure did less then 500 damage when he did it solo. The fight took me about 10 mins, no food used, just Yonin for the evasion +. --Edwardteach Leviathan (Server) May 25th, 2011 Duo SMN 90 Both of us used Garuda. Nothing fancy, just made sure that no Utsusemi shadows were up when using Bloodpact. We had no issues with his 2 hour, clones or hate issues. Both of us staggered Predator Claws bloodpacts and release when Avatar was low on health. Each of us had to resummon Garuda twice and a total of 6 Predator Claws. Fight was about 4min 30 sec. --Powermango Asura June 5, 2011 MNK solo Soloed as MNK/DNC. Using af3+2 5/5, Black belt, and Tapian fangs+2. 400 hp left over. Just taco, buff, sambas, run in and 2hr, and finish with a ws. Please note that the majority of my dmg came from criticals off impetus!!! Was doing constant 350-400 criticals. Clear time, 2 mins 40 secs. Solo SAM95/DNC47 Solo as sam / dnc used relic legs for counter rate seigan all the way had to cure myself a few times but it wasnt hard his 2 hour hit me for 781 he didnt summon the clones so i guess i was lucky :) Fudo hit each tome over 2000. 95 NIN/DNC SOLO Just did fight. Extremely easy solo with NIN/DNC 95. He summoned his adds and they did absolutely nothing to me. He did Mijin Gakure which took me down to like 100 hp and killed all his adds, which I thought was cool. I did pop a serving of spaghetti carbonara +1 because I like the added HP bonus to it whenever I solo stuff. I have max HP merits as well, so I would strongly suggest beefing up your HP for when he does his 2hr. But all in all, that fight was incredibly easy. Solo 99 SMN/RDM Equipment: Ice Staff, Raptor Strap +1, Clarus Stone, Caller's horn, Caller's pendant, Antivenom earring, Insomnia earring, Caller's doublet +1, Summoner's bracers, Evoker's ring, Dark ring, Tiresias' cape, Hierarch belt, Summoner's spats, Oracles pigaches Entered Battlefield > Refresh, Stoneskin, Blink, Protect, Shell, Phalanx Summoned Shiva (Summoning magic 341) as it was Ice day and cause I felt like it :), sent her in to attack, the NM already had shadows up so I dia'd them and for each time he reshadowed, he constantly used Ranged attacks and ninja magic, his ranged attacks missed nearly all of the time but his melee and ninja magic were hitting shiva quite hard, in the end I had to resummon shiva 2-3 times, each chance I got I used Heavenly strike (Fully merited) which hit the NM for around 1600 each time, the NM NEVER cloned himself however if he did I would have used shivas sleepga to gain agro > 2 hourd diamond dust, he did use his NIN 2 hour near the end which only hit me for about 80 Hp ... overall I found this suprisingly easy-ish and believe any 99 SMN with decent gear, summoning magic and skill could win ;) Good Luck! Camzz - Fenrir - 2 Jan, 2012 Solo 99 RDM/BLU After trying as /NIN and /BLM with no sucess, it was a pretty easy solo as RDM/BLU using -pdt and haste set except when casting. I happened to have remedies on me for paralyze, but I doubt that was a deciding factor. I even made some pretty significant mistakes like having a bad macro for Sanguine Blade and forgetting to use Cocoon (I'm new to using BLU as a sub). Khaleson 02:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SOLO BLU/NIN 99 1/2 as BLU/NIN 99/49. First attempt I went in, buffed, engaged the fight and got him to about 40% before clones spawned. One of the clones landed paralyze on me to the point where parzlyze + interruption from attacks made me unable to do anything and they eventually meleed me down. 2nd attempt. Went in buffed with Animating Wail, Battery Charge, Utsusemi, Cocoon, Unbridaled Learning + Harden Shell. Engaged Gesso and meleed him until his shadows were gone. I then used Delta Thrust and Barbed Crescent for their respective debuffs. I then used Sudden Lunge for the long stun that it produces then did Azure Lore > Amorphic Spikes > Heavy Strike > Delta Thrust > Sudden Lunge Again > Requiescat > Heavy Strike > Fragmentation. By then he was dead, but not before using Mijin Gakure at the very end for 1200 damage. Fight took 3 min. Only damage I took was from Mijin Gakure.